


TMA.

by Elles_1009



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elles_1009/pseuds/Elles_1009





	TMA.

Chapter One.

 **Emmaline**.

 _13th April 2015_.  
"So, what time is Chris coming in the car?" Georgia, my personal hair and makeup stylist asked Louise, my agent, and I as I sat in my bedroom of my Los Angeles house whilst she styled my hair up into a messy, natural updo.  
"Seven pm," Louise replied with a smile. "And she's nervous," She added with a nod to me. I shot her a side look that screamed 'Stop teasing me,'.  
"Oh and why's that, Emms?" Georgia asked with a gentle, also teasing smile as our gazes met in the dressing table mirror.  
"I always get nervous before events like this, you both know that," I replied calmly. Louise tutted.  
"And the truth is because her and Chris are going as 'dates'," She corrected. I shot her another look and then met Georgia's gaze once more, which now wore a raised eyebrow.  
"We're going as friends," I corrected Louise.  
"Yeah.....of course you're going as _friends_....friends who hold a torch for each other," Louise muttered as she walked away to the desk in the corner which held all the information for the night ahead.  
"Oh not this again.....I swear you're worse than the media at times and they're bad enough as it is. Chris and I are friends- best friends even. But we don't 'hold a torch for each other' at all," I said firmly.  
"Right, your hair is done, Emms....." Georgia cut in before Louise could respond to me.  
"Thanks, lovely," I said as I admired it in the mirror.  
"You'd better go and get changed....it's nearly twenty to seven as it is," Georgia advised and I stood with a smile to her as I made my way into my dressing room and closed the doors behind her. "You really shouldn't keep bringing this up with her....it'll end in an argument and a nasty one soon," I heard her say to Louise through the door.  
"I just want her to be happy, Ge and not stuck in some weird cycle trap of friendship," I heard Louise reply with a sigh of relenting.  
"As do we all.....but come on, we've worked with her from Iron Man days.....she's a stubborn creature who'll move in her own pace." I heard both women laugh in fondness of me and I smiled as I stilled in pulling my dress up around my chest and pulled the almost hidden zip to a close at my left side. I then carefully clasped the neck fastening of my dress and looked at my appearance once more. I heard a phone begin to ring from outside in the bedroom area and moments later, Louise shouted through to me.  
"Emms....it's Robert, want me to answer for you?" She asked.  
"Please!" I called back, checking my appearance once more before opening the door of the dressing room and being handed my phone by Louise. "Hey Rob," I said with a smile.  
"Just checking in and making sure you feel alright, Ems," Robert replied.  
"I'm fine.....I'm just waiting on Chris to show up in the car now," I answered.  
"Well, that's good. We'll see you soon." Robert said.  
"See you soon," I promised.  
"Love ya, god daughter," Robert ended with a laugh. I laughed too.  
"Love ya god father," I ended the call, just as a car horn sounded from outside of the gates to the driveway of my house and Louise moved out of the room quickly to let Chris and the car in. There was a few moments of silence as Georgia touched up my hair, dress and makeup. "I heard what you said to Lou, you know," I told her. George paused and looked to me. "Thanks," I added. She smiled and patted my shoulder.  
"We're all here for you, Emms," She told me with meaning. "Now- go and show Mr Evans what a stunner you are," She added and handed my clutch purse with my small wallet, phone and anything else I would need during the night in there. I made my way out into the landing and down the stairs where I heard Chris making small talk with Louise.  
"You're early," I said softly as I made my way into my open plan living area that was joined to my kitchen. Chris turned and grinned at me.  
"And you look beautiful," He complimented as he came over to kiss my cheek and hug me gently due to my dress.  
"Well, you look handsome in that tux too," I said, causing him to grin.  
"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded, looking to Louise.  
"Georgia and I will follow behind you in the other car with Jim," She told me. I nodded with a smile and took Chris' arm as he led me outside to the Mercedes with the chauffeur who was stood ready to open the door for us. Chris helped me into the car first and then slid in behind me. As we drove off, we saw Georgia and Louise getting into the other car that already held Jim, Chris's agent.  
"Nervous?" I asked Chris with a soft smile as I was fully aware of his anxiety. He went to shake his head but then caught my expression and nodded honestly. I took his hand and squeezed. "Same," I admitted. He chuckled. "So....thank you for asking me to do the red carpet with you," I added. Chris squeezed my hand in reply.  
"It's no bother, Emma," He said lowly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arriving on the red carpet now is Captain America and Foxglove- Chris Evans and Emmaline Hilton!" The speakers sounded around us as Chris helped me out of the car and I stood up with a smile and a wave to the crowds as they screamed. Chris wrapped his arm around my waist as we posed for photographs immediately. I saw Madison, Chris, Lizzie and others further up on the red carpet. Madison gave me a wave and I returned it with a smile. Louise, Jim and Georgia were around us as we walked down the red carpet even more.  
"Do you want to do interviews together or go them alone?" Chris asked me in my ear.  
"I don't mind," I said with a smile to him.  
"How about we do a few apart and then see if they want us to go together?" Chris suggested and I nodded. We broke apart and headed to various media outlets. I began with E! and greeted them warmly.  
"You look gorgeous, Emmaline," The interviewer gushed.  
"Thank you," I said warmly, then concentrated as she continued to ask questions about the movie and other things in general. I continued doing this for about thirty minutes until I was called to the main cast introduction where everyone began to group together.  
"So, Emma, you'll be second to last, in front of Robert, dear," A organiser told me and I nodded with a smile to Robert who drifted closer to me, as did Madison, Chris and Chris as we were the final ones to head out onto the stage.  
"You look phenomenal," Madison told me as she hugged me.  
"So do you, Maddie," I returned. "You and Chris are quite the power couple," I teased and she blushed slightly but laughed.  
"I could say the same for you and Chris," She murmured and I shot her a look.  
"Oh stop," I said as we began filing out onto the stage. I watched as Aaron, Lizzie, Scarlett, Jeremy and others went out, then Chris headed out too, Madison following him, Chris following her and then it was my turn.  
"Next is Elisa Stark, also known as Foxglove- Emmaline Hilton!" I heard the cheers as I walked out onto the stage, waving with a grin. I came to stand besides Madison who took my hand and grinned to me. I caught Chris' grin from opposite me and I grinned back. Robert came out onto the stage finally and came to stand besides me. We all grouped together as we stood in a line on the stage and I smiled as Scarlett called down to me and Madison with a smile. After a few minutes, we all went to make our way off stage and I found Chris next to me.  
"Want some help in those heels?" He asked me.  
"You're a saviour," I replied as he took my hand and held it tightly as I walked down the steps on the front of the stage. Anthony gravitated towards us.  
"Look at you, Evans....being all the gentleman," He teased and Chris and I shared looks with each other.  
"Can we get an all girl's photo?" A photographer called and I turned to look at Scarlett and Claudia as we all grouped together and posed for the photo, laughing as Robert and Don called to us.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look, we're here with all of you and you-sort of fit- onto the couch," Jimmy Kimmel greeted us a couple of hours later as we made an appearance on his show.  
"Just about," Madison joked as she shifted to cross her legs over. I smiled to her.  
"Now, the premiere just finished across the road and I gotta say-you all looked pretty good.....Scarlett, Madison, Emmaline, you looked beautiful as always," Jimmy began the interview and we smiled to him with thanking smiles.  
"Didn't they just?" Robert added with a smile to us as the crowd cheered.  
"Now.....you've all been doing this for a while now- did it feel good to be back together?" Jimmy asked us.  
"I think it felt like an high school reunion," Chris said and we all agreed with him.  
"What about you, Emmaline because you've been here since Iron Man and Robert is your god father so is it still fun to be acting with him or?" I laughed at Robert's expression to me.  
"I mean....I gotta say yeah haven't I?" I joked. "No, it's always been fun to work with Rob because it doesn't feel like work- it never does with any of these guys- it constantly feels like fun so I love it," I finished.  
After a while of questions we moved on to play our own versions of Family Feud. I went on a team with Robert, Scarlett and Chris whilst the other team consisted of Madison, Chris, Jeremy and Mark. As Jimmy introduced our team, Chris began to boo us and I shook my head at him with a mock glare to him. As we carried on with the game, we all began to mess about as we were a little drunk from the premiere still.  
"Right, Mark, Emmaline," Jimmy said and we stepped forwards, my hand resting on the button in front of me. "Name a profession that requires you to wear tights," Jimmy asked us and Mark answered a second before me.  
"Mark,"  
"Trapeze artist," Mark answered confidently and I cracked up laughing as he did so, crouching down. It came up second on the board and everyone began to cheer. Jimmy looked to me for my answer and I looked to Robert, Chris and Scarlett before answering with  
"Ballet," We looked to the board to see it came up as first and Mark and Chris high- fived me.  
As Scarlett and Robert answered, it came to Chris and he turned to me with a frown.  
"Well, we've given our answers to them," He said.  
"Give one to me," Jimmy quipped and Robert and I giggled. Chris mumbled and then came up with one.  
"Peter Pan- that's not a profession," He stumbled and immediately protested. I began to laugh even more as Madison did so opposite us, shaking her head to Chris.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look wiped," Chris commented as we waited for our cars to take us back to where we were staying; which was my house, in my case. I nodded.  
"I am slightly," I agreed. An idea struck my mind and I looked to with a frown, then away. "Chris....do you fancy a cup of coffee and some of my chocolate chip cookies- home baked?" I asked and he grinned.  
"Is this your way of asking me to stay over at yours?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I'll grab my stuff from the hotel and check out and be at yours in about an hour," He told me as my car pulled up, the first of all of ours. I said my goodbyes to everyone and then climbed into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Madison**.  
"Tired, love?" Chris asked me as I leant on him in the green room of the Jimmy Kimmel show, waiting for our car to take us back to my house in Brentwood Hills. I nodded as I smiled and he pecked my lips quickly. Robert sat down besides Chris with a small smile.  
"Is it just me, or is Evans making moves on my god-daughter?" He asked us and I smiled softly.  
"I think it's mutual making moves on each other, Rob," I said and he looked to me for a second before smiling even more.  
"Yeah, that's true," Chris agreed. Chris's car came and he came over to us to say goodbye to us all. We all hugged him and as he went to walk away, Robert called after him.  
"Don't have too much fun with my god-daughter, will ya, Evans?" And we all saw Chris stop and blush slightly with a sheepish grin as we all laughed before he continued to make his leave.  
"Downey.....stop embarrassing the man," Jeremy said with a grin.  
"Ah, they know if anything happens between them, they'll get teased as much as these two here," Scarlett said with a nod to me and Chris. We smiled at one another.  
"Ah, they'll get together alright.....they make eyes at each other enough," Chris said as he pulled me into his side even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Calina**.  
"Emma just texted me- she's home from the premiere," I said as I climbed into bed next to Sebastian, who immediately tucked his head into my neck, kissing it softly.  
"Did she have fun?" He asked. I nodded.  
"She looked amazing," I commented. "They all did," I added as I flicked through Instagram, seeing photos of my friends at the premiere. "I can't believe we're beginning filming in a month and a half," I said a few moments later. Sebastian nodded.  
"Here comes Civil War," He muttered with a smile. I smiled too and then turned to kiss him fully.  
"Let's get to sleep, early call tomorrow," I told him as I pulled away to place my phone down onto the bedside table and turn the lights in the room, before turning back to Sebastian to kiss him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Emmaline**.  
I'd just finished taking off my makeup and getting changed into my pyjama's when the front doorbell buzzed and I made my way downstairs to let Chris in. I buzzed him through the gates, then opened the front door to see him already at the door.  
"Coffee's brewing," I told him with a smile and he nodded as I closed the door behind him, leaving his suitcases as he followed me through to the kitchen.  
"Cute pyjama's," He commented and I looked at him over my shoulder.  
"Shush, Chris," I told him with a smile.  
"No, you look seriously cute in those," He told me and I rolled my eyes to him as I grabbed the plate of cookies and handed them to him.  
"Are these all for me? You shouldn't have," Chris joked.  
"Chris, go and put the damn cookies onto the coffee table," I told him with a shake of my head and a smile to him.  
"Yes, Ma'am," He said cheekily, causing me to chuckle before I turned back to the coffee machine as it finished brewing the coffee.  
"Any shots?" I asked, turning to him and finding him close behind me.  
"Nu-uh," He said lowly with a shake of his head, his eyes on me. I caught onto his gaze for a few seconds and then refocused, turning back to the work surface in front of me, blushing slightly and cursing the tequila I'd drunken at the premiere and behind the scenes of Jimmy Kimmel. 


End file.
